


Public Disturbance

by Leatherboundbirate



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Daddy Flip, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting, again...just a little though, bratty!reader, dubcon (reader is tipsy), just a little though, reader is "arrested"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherboundbirate/pseuds/Leatherboundbirate
Summary: You get detained by a very attractive, but very asshole-ish, Detective.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 10





	Public Disturbance

You stumble out of the dinky bar, hanging one arm over the shoulder of a burly stranger—who is clearly irritated—laughing your ass off at who knows the fuck what. You hear a throat clearing and spin around, releasing the bouncer.

“Hello, Detective,” you purr, walking closer to the man leaning against the side of the unmarked police car, his gold badge shining at his hip.

“Miss,” he replies, “it sounds like you’ve had an eventful evening. How many drinks have you had tonight?”

“How many drinks have you had tonight,” you mock, busting into a fit of laughter again, spinning back to the bouncer, “can you believe this guy?” He huffs and turns around to head back inside as a few late night stragglers pass by, giving you irritated looks.

“If you don’t settle down, I’ll have to arrest you for public disturbance,” Detective Zimmerman threatened.

“Are you shitting me?” you gape at him.

“I’m not.”

_Pffft._ “I’m not even being a disturbance! Unless laughing in public is now illegal, _Detective_. Before you can start walking towards home, you feel an arm grab your wrist and spin you around, pressing you against the side of the car, both hands now behind your back.

“What the _**FUCK** **!**_ ” you struggle against the giant body behind you.

“I warned you,” he huffed in your ear at your exertion. He somehow managed to get the door of the cruiser open, one-handed, and shoved you into the back seat, slamming it shut behind you. You scream while pulling on the inside door handle, which of course didn’t budge, and resigned to kicking it a few times before giving up completely. This was getting you nowhere.

The driver’s side door shuts and the car rumbles to life beneath you. You lay in the quiet for a while, watching the lights pass over everything–-the ceiling of the vehicle, the leather seats, the detective… You see how the darkened night contrasts with the streetlights, sharpening his big beautiful nose and illuminating his puffy pink lips.

You bolt upright suddenly, making his eyes dart to the rearview mirror. Batting your eyelashes, you ask, “Detective, are you sure there isn’t anything I can do to get out of this? My Daddy won’t be very happy that I’m in trouble again.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before being a public nuisance,” he huffs and averts his eyes back to the road. You pout and lean back into the seat, crossing your arms and legs.

_‘Fuck. Daddy is really not going to be happy about this’_ you think, nibbling on your thumbnail.

You were supposed to be at home studying for your upcoming college course exam, but it was so fucking boring. And math is goddamn hard. No matter how many times you worked the problems, the answers were never right and you couldn’t figure out what you were doing wrong. You figured a break and some fresh air would clear your mind. You may have wondered just _a little_ too far on your walk, which is how you ended up at the bar.

Now, you were here, in the back of a police cruiser with an asshole detective, on your way to get your ass handed to you.

Anxiously tapping your leg, you chance a look up at the mirror again where you make eye contact with deep brown irises, shining in the night light. You smirk and drop your hand to rest on your bare knee, slowly dragging it up to mid-thigh, reaching the hem of your skirt.

The detective looks back out the window, trying to avoid you, but can’t help glancing at you again. Knowing you have him, you slowly uncross your legs and continue to drag your hand _up, up, up,_ pushing your skirt with it. You lightly brush your fingers over the front of your panties, digging your teeth into your bottom lip, biting back a moan.

When you look back up, those dark eyes are glaring daggers into you, his broad shoulders stiff.

“Something wrong, Detective?” you ask sweetly, mouth dripping honey.

“No,” he clears his throat, setting his eyes forward again.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

His eyes move back to the mirror, back to you.

You waste no time pulling your panties down your hips and over each knee, then tossing them in to the front seat before you lounge back, spreading your legs. You run your fingers up your slit, feeling the already slick lips of your pussy. Not biting it back this time, you let your moans go, never taking your eyes off the mirror.

The detective was stealing peeks at you as much as possible while trying to safely steer the car. You alternate between ghosting over your entrance to gather slick and rubbing into your sensitive bundle of nerves. When you finally push two fingers, your wet hole sucks them in; your eyes slam shut and you let out a low moan.

When you hear a growl from the front seat, your eyes dart back open, noticing the detective’s jaw clenching and his big veiny hands tightening on the steering wheel. You don’t stop, only pick up the pace and amp up the performance. You were going to cum all over his nice leather seats.

_‘Serves the fucker right.’_

Keeping your fingers pumping, you use your other hand to stimulate your clit. With moans falling from your lips, you feel your body beginning to seize up, pussy tightening and pulsing.

_‘So close’,_ you pant to yourself.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” a sharp voice cracks through the vehicle. 

Popping your eyes open, you continue with a big defiant grin, pushing yourself over the edge; wetness gushing from your center and dripping down the edge of the seat. Almost immediately after coming back down to reality, you feel the cruiser screech to a halt. Next thing you know, the back door is being yanked open and you’re tossed upside down over a big shoulder.

“Seriously?” you screech, pounding into his back and kicking your legs. His hold around you tightens while his boots pound the pavement and he heads straight for the front door, tearing it open and slamming it shut behind the two of you. After the bolts are locked he sets you on your feet and pushes you up against the nearest wall.

“You’ve been a _bad girl_ tonight,” he bites into your ear, goatee tickling the side of your face.

“I know, Daddy,” you sigh, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulls them away and spins you around, pinning your hands behind your back. He moves your hair to the side and gives your neck a kiss before clenching the skin between his teeth and sucking, leaving his mark.

“What do bad girls get?” he gruffs. He releases your hands, moving them up with his so that they are framed at the sides of your head. You feel his nose rooting around in your hair, inhaling your scent, and pressing his rigid cock into your backside.

Head dizzy, you reply in a haze, “Spanked.”

“Yeah, fucking spanked,” he grits out, mouth against your ear again, “but Daddy has something else in mind tonight. You had your fun, so I’m gonna have mine.”

With that, he releases you briefly, still holding you in place with this body, while his hand moves down. You hear the obvious clink of his belt being unbuckled and zipper coming down. He shuffles his pants to the knees and then tightly grabs your hip with one hand while his other skims up one of your inner thighs, feeling the dampness of your skin from your earlier orgasm. He lightly brushed his long fingers against your damp folds.

He ghosts over you, teasing, until you’re squirming, practically begging him to give you something, anything. Finally indulging you, he dips his fingers into your entrance, a relieving sigh escaping you.

“Did you squirt all over Daddy’s brand new leather seats?” he asks softly while removing his bruising grip from your side and trailing his now spare hand around to the front of your mound, swirling around your clit just the way you love it. You nod, unable to form words.

“That wasn’t very nice, babydoll,” he whispers, inching you closer to the edge, “That’s going to cost Daddy a lot of money to get cleaned.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” you sigh happily, not really comprehending the conversation, only caring about being close to your second orgasm.

“No you’re not,” he scoffs, pulling his fingers away--making you growl in frustration and slam the side of your fist into the wall.

“Knock it off!”

He grips the hem of your skirt, pushing it roughly up to your waist and gives your ass one hard spank. You feel the sticky tip of his cock press against the spot he just slapped. He adjusts himself to tease through your folds, brushing through your slick.

“Now this is what’s going to happen,” he pants, grinding the tip of his cock against your already sensitive clit, “I’m going to fuck you. Right here. Right against this wall. I’m not going to be nice. I’m not going to be gentle,” another teasing thrust, “ _you will not cum_.”

“Nooo, pleassse!” you whine, trying to get more of the friction, in hopes of coming like this, knowing he’s serious.

“Yes!” he snaps, lining his dick up to your dripping entrance, nudging the tip in before thrusting his hips harshly, burying himself to the hilt. Groans fall from the both of you “Fuuuck,” he draws out with his violent thrusts, “you _really_ pissed Daddy off tonight. You know that?” He kicks your legs open wider so that you feel him deep inside, pounding against your cervix.

“So instead of getting to be Daddy’s sweet little babydoll, tonight you get to be his fuckdoll.” He splays one of his giant paws between your shoulder blades and shoves you into the wall until your cheek is squished against it. In this position, you have no choice but to hold still and take what he gives you.

“You think you can go out and get drunk _alone_ in that shithole, not leaving until dark, and backtalk when I come to bring you safely home?” _Thrust, thrust, thrust._

“Then,” he growls harshly in your ear, “you have the _fucking nerve_ to tease Daddy when he’s already mad, and ruin his seats with that filthy cunt.” _Thrust, thrust, thrust,_ “Fucking _brat_.”

A few more harsh thrusts and he pulls out, stroking ropes of white over your ass, some of it splashing onto your skirt, the rest running over the curves of your cheeks, finishing himself through his orgasm. Panting, he rests his forehead between your shoulder blades, his hands now wrapping around your waist, pulling you into a gentle hug while he catches his breath.

Knowing you won’t get your way tonight and not wanting to make it worse, you try to steady your own breath and calm your tense muscles.

“What happened today?” he asks, his voice muffled.

You sigh and press your head against the wall, “I just can’t wrap my head around the work. Sitting there and reading out of textbooks, trying to figure out how to do this shit on my own isn’t working. I feel so fucking stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” he whispers gently into your ear, “sometimes we just need a little extra help.”

“I don’t know what can help this,” you whine.

“We’re going to start with a tutor, doll, and then we can go from there,” he kisses your sweaty temple, “we’ll figure it out.”

He strokes your hair and drifts his fingers to your breasts, toughing them lightly until they harden back up. “Come on, babydoll. I’m going to help you cum before bed. Tomorrow will be a new day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> \- HR Shells  
> [Come chat with me on Tumblr!](https://leatherboundbirate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
